Jay Grimoire
|-|Initial Appearance (Jay)= |-|Initial Appearance (Jess)= Summary Jay Grimoire is the tertiary protagonist of Tales of the Red Wings. A mimic child with no memory, he was discovered by the Red Wings during an expedition to the lost continents. Unique among many recorded oddities in magic history, he seems to have two separate souls within him: Jay and Jess. In reality, both Jay and Jess are the hosts for several fragments of Etro, the slain goddess of the void. Their ultimate goal is to recover the other aspects of Etro, growing more and more powerful until the god can be complete once more. Backstory Before the Arashi Crisis, before the Great Wars, before even the dawn of the four great races or the universe itself, there was but a great nothingness. No space, time, nor natural laws existed there. From a great cosmic miracle emerged two beings: Graham, an angelic being with wings of light that formed the stars and light in the sky, and Vale, a demon whose tendrils weaved their way through the darkness. Together, these two formed the world's natural laws and the fabric of reality as we know it... but it was not long before they began to dispute how the newly-formed cosmos should be managed. Where Graham believed that order should be kept, and creation maintained in perfect harmony, Vale argued that things should be allowed to run their natural course, with no oversight. Their argument turned to enmity, and the newly-formed cosmos trembled in their clash. But there was a third god, one that had been in the lonely void since time immemorial: Etro, the goddess of balance. Dismissed by Graham and Vale as a mere princess of folly, the indignified Etro worked behind their backs, allowing neither Order nor Chaos to flourish unchecked. As time passed and more gods formed, a full-scale cosmic war erupted. In time, a third faction, led by Etro herself, grew to keep the balance between the two larger forces... but it was not to last. Amidst a war that even the newly-formed humanity took part in, Etro was struck down by her younger siblings, scattered into fragments across the multiverse. The goddess of the Void was no more... but it wasn't the end forever. The story of etro continued, in a young demon named Lilith Grimoire. This woman's constant pursuit of knowledge led her, even when expecting a child, to the void. But it was here in the realm of nothingness, far away from any help, that Lilith gave birth to not one, but two children. Just as soon as they came into the world, the twins vanished into nothingness, leaving only the distraught demoness behind with the knowledge that her children were gone, their bodies and souls lost to the void. Twelve years later, a group of young adventurers encountered a peculiar child of their age... one with two souls. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Origin: '''Astiria '''Name: Jay Grimoire Age: '''12 '''Gender: '''Varies depending on which soul is in charge '''Classification: '''Boy with two souls, Mimic, Mage '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, was reduced to blood and pulled himself together), Can Eat almost Anything with the void, Absorption (Can gain the knowledge of the things that he eats. After trying to bite Zephyr's tail, he started to absorb Zephyr's magic), Information Analysis (Part of his Mimic Physiology, Learnt English in the span of a single night, by listening to conversations and eating books), Shapeshifting (Part of his Mimic Physiology, can transform into things he sees to mimic their appearance, can also switch genders when Jess takes over), Magic, Soul Manipulation (On himself, can switch which soul is in charge. Can also eat souls), Shadow Manipulation (Only by Jess), Telekinesis (Via shadows), Void Manipulation (Only by Jay), Teleportation and BFR (Can send things to the void, including himself), Portal Creation with Void Portals, Durability Negation and limited Existence Erasure via Ethereal Trace (Ethereal traced weapons erase the matter that they come into contact with), BFR (via Infinibag), Intangibility (Jess can meld into shadows), Instinctive Reaction (Jess' Shadow Wings automatically protect her and attack her enemies) | Same as before, but enhanced. Gains: Enhanced Senses (Jess and Jay both can sense life around them), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Kitty Claw) |-|Mimicked/Gained Abilities= Crystal Manipulation (after eating some gemstones, gained the ability to crystallize his skin as armor), Flight (after eating a bird, could sprout its wings to fly) | Lost his previous abilities, but gained: Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Convenience Store), Petrification (Absorbed a Catoblepas, gaining its petrifying breath attack), Metal Manipulation (Can turn his skin into iron), Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnotic Gaze), Biological Manipulation (Via Rot Attack) |-|Resistances= Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Due to his connection with the void, he can't be returned to said void), Magic (Consistently shows resistance to magical spells), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Being a mimic, he can eat almost anything without worrying about poison and disease) | Same as Before, plus Memory Manipulation (Walked around unharmed in Pazunia, where each step drains the memories of those who walk on it), Petrification (After absorbing a Catoblepas, gained resistance to its petrifying effects), Mind Manipulation (Ignored a Demogorgon's hypnotic gaze), Biological Manipulation (Absorbed a Demogorgon, gaining resistance to its rot attacks) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Should be comparable to Alana and Zephyr) | At Least Mountain Level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Caught Rynild Ras'Aul off-guard and stole his food) | '''FTL '(Comparable in speed to Zephyr, who outsped the Living Laser '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Wrestled a bear, and hit it with a large log that he lifted) Striking Strength: Mountain Level | '''At Least '''Mountain Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: Mountain Level '''(Should be comparable to other mages of his level) | At Least '''Mountain Level Stamina: 'Normal Human 'Range: Extended Melee with Ethereal Trace, Higher with projectiles Flight Standard Equipment: * Kitty Claw: '''A weapon given to him by Ifrit. This weapon has Ark properties, being made by a god, and takes the form of a pair of mittens. When activated, Jay sprouts cat ears and a tail, and the mittens sprout claws of solid adamant. * '''Hat: '''A magic top hat that was stolen by Jess. It can store items within it like a void, and can also be thrown like a boomerang, the edges of it acting as a bladed weapon. '''Key: '''Part 1 | Jay's Training Arc Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Two Souls: '''Jay's most unique feature is the ability to possess two souls at once. The other has the identity of Jess, a girl with similar personality to jay, as the two are compatible with eachother. They constantly wrestle for control over the body, typically taking turns for who gets control at any given point. However, the other can take over at any point should they so wish. Each soul has a different ability bonded to it: Jess' shadows, and Jay's void. However, Jess is more mature than the very childish Jay. '''Mimic Physiology: '''Jay is a Mimic, a species in the same family as slimes and shapeshifters. As such, he has the power to copy the appearance of other creatures down to their voice. He took the form of a human boy after seeing him, and has shown the ability to turn into both animate and inanimate objects. However, he has not yet unlocked the ability to mimic powers. Jay can also eat anything he wants, including rocks and rare ores, to gain its properties. * '''Regeneration: '''A subset of his mimicry. Jay can regenerate himself by shapeshifting to a "complete" form, allowing him to recover from almost any wound. Even when blown into smithereens, he was able to pull himself back together. This is helped by having two souls, as whoever is not in control can focus purely on regeneration while the other is "killed". * '''Consumption: '''Jay has the ability to eat almost anything, from food to metal to gemstones to entire people and animals. It gives him essential immunity to poisons and diseases. * '''Ability Store: '''When Jay eats something, he can store its properties and allow himself to transform into it. For example, he can turn into a bird or sprout its wings, Grow rock-like skin and crystalline weapons, or more. However, this only stores latent physical properties as of now. Jay and Jess can each store one thing at a time, and if they ingest something new, they can only use it once before discarding it, or they must replace an existing ability. ** '''Ability Retention: '''After several years of further homing their abilities, Jay and Jess learned how to retain the abilities of the things that they have absorbed or mimicked. This gives them access to a large store of abilities. '''Shadow Magic: '''Jess' signature ability. Jess has a strange knowledge on how to manipulate shadows, including her own. This is only usable when Jess is in control, and allows her to control every aspect of shadows, as well as making them into weaponry and physical mass. When formed into a weapon, Shadows take the form of silhouettes that are partially transparent, but become more opaque the more powerful they are. * '''Pool of Darkness: '''Jess forms the opponent's own shadow into a circle under them. Using this, they can then control their opponent, suspending them in midair and rendering them helpless from a melee perspective. * '''Darkness Wings: '''Jess forms wings made of shadows to fly with. Said wings can also be used as bladed weapons that automatically protect her from danger. * '''Shadow Scooter: '''Exactly what it sounds like: A scooter made of shadows. '''Void Magic: '''Jay's signature ability. Jay has a connection to the void, the realm of nothingness that exists in the space between worlds. This "Nothingness" can be weaponized, in the form of magic. Though not truly effective as a weapon on its own, Void magic is useful in that it has absolutely no mana signature. This makes it effectively unsensable, which combines with its ability to completely negate magic and matter. Void magic, when in contact with the real world, takes the form of warped pixels formed into objects, that emit 8-bit noises. * '''Ethereal Trace: '''Jay's main attack. Jay forms nothingness into a weapon of his choosing. When he attacks with this, it erases whatever magic it touches, sending it to the void. This gives Jay essentially durability negation combined with limited existence erasure. * '''Infinibag: '''By creating a void orb, Jay can send a large amount of items to the void, which he can then call out whenever he wants. This can likely be used on people. * '''Voiding: '''Jay vanishes into the void, allowing him to reappear somewhere else. He can use this to get the drop on enemies. '''Miscellaneous Abilities: '''These abilities have been gained by Jay through absorbing or mimicking enemies to gain their powers. Alternatively, some of them have been taught or given to Jay by others, such as Soichiro and Lilith. After learning how to hone his mimic abilities during the Timeskip, Jay and Jess learned how to retain things that they absorbed. * '''Convenience Store: '''Activated by speaking about one's need for "Something convenient". This causes a door to appear which leads into a convenience store-like pocket dimension. Though it cannot create magic items, it can create anything that those inside desire at the time. It can also be closed from the inside, so long as Jay Himself is aware of it. Can also be used to trap people. * '''Iron Skin: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to turn his skin into iron plates, causing his durability and strength to increase. However, it also does tend to make him slower, as he's being weighed down by iron. * '''Petrifying Breath: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to emit a green gas as a breath weapon. Whatever it touches will rapidly start to turn into stone, eventually causing complete petrification. However, cutting off the affected limbs can halt the process. Jay can emit this from his hands, should he so choose. * '''Rot Attack: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to cause whatever he touches to decay and rot quickly. * '''Hypnotic Gaze: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to hypnotize others with a simple look, commanding them to do whatever he says. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Analysis Users